Cut From Different Cloth
by Adura
Summary: Miss Caterina Malfoy must go to Hogwarts. Whatever will become of her?
1. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1__

Great! Just great! Caterina thought angrily as she stuffed clothing and personal belongings into her trunk with a force that was entirely unnecessary, _Why'd they have to go and get themselves caught?! Couldn't they have thought about how this would affect me?! So caught up in their own lives! Lousy excuses for parents!_

Finally deciding she'd packed enough, the angry girl slammed down her trunk lid, getting her thumb caught in the process, "Porca miseria! This day can't get any worse! Parents in prison, leaving my school, my friends, going to live with dear old Aunt Narcissa and her little brat! And now my bloody thumb hurts!" The young girl slumps to her knees on the plush carpet, staring up at the ceiling, "Why me? What did I ever do?...Oh, who am I kidding? Even if there is a God, he seems to have forsaken me at some point."

"Caterina! What are you doing girl? Hurry it up!" The voice of her Aunt Narcissa called up the stairs.

"Yah, I'm coming!" She yelled back. She closed her trunk and locked it with the special ring-key that it'd come with, then started to drag it down the stairs, hoping her aunt would take a hint and help her with a bit of magic.

"It's about time! Lucy, take the trunk." She motioned for the maid standing a foot or two behind her to collect Cat's luggage. "Come girl, I haven't got all day." Caterina angry, but obedient followed her aunt out to the horseless carriage, waiting at the front door to take them to Malfoy Manor. Lucy followed, dragging the trunk behind her. "Put it on the roof Lucy and then go back to the manor immediately. Have tea ready when we get there."

"Yes, ma'am." Lucy nodded and proceeded to float the trunk to the roof of the carriage and secure it with her wand. With a little pop, she disappeared. 

Mrs. Malfoy climbed into the carriage, making even that movement graceful and fluid and her niece clambered in after her. Once the door was closed and the carriage in motion, Narcissa turned to Cat, examining her with piercing blue eyes. "Caterina, now that you are coming to live with us, there are certain guidelines that we expect you to follow."

Cat glanced up to look her aunt in the eye, but did not speak. Narcissa, apparently, took this as a sign that she was listening attentively and continued.

"Firstly, you will only speak of your parents....misdemeanour when I ask you too. We Malfoys have a reputation to uphold and we will not have people reminded constantly of our relatives shortcomings. Secondly, you will remember that you are a guest in our house and we expect you to be on the best behaviour. And lastly, you will keep your nose in your own business and stay out of ours, especially your uncles. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Cat replied through gritted teeth. Her hands were balled into tight fists and her honey-coloured glare could have melted ice. _How dare she speak of my parents that way? She acts like Uncle Lucius is sitting at home in an easy-chair instead of rotting away in Azkaban, just like my parents. Maybe she's mental, runs in that line, I guess._

The rest of the trip was spent staring out the window as the countryside flashed past. Cat's thoughts were on her home in Italy, her school, her friends. She wanted to be back there, where she belonged, not off to her relatives house where her brat of a cousin waited along with the prospect of fitting in to a new school where everyone probably already had their little groups of friends. Not to mention the fact that she knew her Uncle's name to be a powerful one in Britain and she was likely to be seen as a Malfoy, just like her cousin and nothing else. And her parents had been Death Eaters! Talk about ruining a teenage girls hope of being accepted. No, she didn't expect to enjoy her time at Hogwarts, not at all. 

The carriage travelled quite a bit faster than a muggle car, and took the most direct path, through the air, but it was still several hours before they reached the Manor. When they finally reached it, Cat was exhausted. She just wanted to be shown where to sleep and then put her new bed to good use. But of course, nothing seemed to want to go her way. The door to the carriage swung open and Aunt Narcissa got out. A house elf waited outside to take her luggage into the house. Upon following her aunt, Cat also saw that her cousin, Draco, was also waiting for them. It had been a long time since she'd seen him and he'd certainly grown up. The two were the same age but Cat usually saw Draco as a bit of a brat what with his tendency to whine constantly. "Cousin, how lovely to see you," she said, as politely as she could. 

"Caterina, so glad you could come to stay with us," he replied in kind. Narcissa positively beamed at her son, before rushing over to give him a hug. Cat tried not to vomit. Such displays of affection were not considered proper in her own household. 

"Draco, do be a dear and show your cousin to her room. I'm sure you two will get along famously." She smiled again at her son before gliding into the house, calling after Lucy and her tea.

"Finally, now that you're here, let me get a few things straight." Cat rolled her eyes as Draco continued, "I am the Master of this house with Father away and you will obey me without question-"

He got no further before Cat interrupted, "Keep dreaming, Draco-dear." She walked up the steps and into the house, calling behind her, "Now be a good boy and show me my room." Pink spots appeared on Draco's pale cheeks and he balled his fists, but he really had little choice, his mother had told him to show the twit her room. He marched up the steps and into the house, pushing roughly past her, earning nothing but a smirk from his cousin. Cat followed him through the house and up the stairs to a lovely room, walls painted a soft yellow, illuminated by a single candle on the bed stand. The bedspread was her own, covered in embroidered stars and moons, the silvery threads catching the light of the candle. Her trunk sat at the end of the bed. She surveyed the room quickly, before turning back to the door, where her cousin still stood, glaring at her angrily. She raised a dark eyebrow, saying coolly, "You can go now." The pale boy turned around and stomped away down the hall. Cat laughed slightly and closed and locked the door. She certainly didn't trust Draco not to do something to her while she slept, and that was just what she intended to do. She went to her trunk and pulled out her night gown then went to the adjacent bathroom to change. When she finally blew out the candle, slid between the covers and closed her eyes, she found herself unable to sleep. The unfamiliar shadows of the room emphasized the fact that this wasn't her home, which inevitably brought her thoughts to the reason she was here. Despite her anger, despite the fact that her parents has shamed her family, that she was forced to go to a new school and leave all her friends, they were still her parents, and she missed them. She raised her hand to her face, unsurprised to find tears has moistened the skin there. She might be cold and mean on the outside, but she was a desperately emotional girl inside. She had her pride, something she'd never let go of, but she was still vulnerable, she just never let it show.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, sunlight streaming through the big window in her room, awoke Cat from her fitful sleep. She went to the bathroom to find her eyes red and her coffee coloured hair mussed. Tucking her hair into the back of her bathrobe, she splashed her face with cold water to wake herself up, hoping it would also alleviate the redness in her eyes. After dressing and combing her hair, she went down to breakfast. Her aunt and cousin were waiting for her in the breakfast room, sitting at a table laid out with platters of toast, eggs, and bacon. Cat groaned quietly as she looked at the fare. _Guess I shouldn't be expecting cappuccinos and croissants. I'm not in Italy anymore._ She sat at the table and helped herself to some toast and bacon. She was definitely not a fan of eggs. Her aunt gave her a brief glance before starting in on her own breakfast but Draco's glare was relentless. Cat ate her breakfast quietly, having no real idea of what she was supposed to talk about with her Aunt or whether speaking was even permissible during meals. Finally, Narcissa pushed her plate away, apparently finished and cleared her throat to get the attention of Draco and Cat. "We will be going to get your school things at Diagon Alley today. Your letters arrived just before breakfast." 

Cat took the letter her aunt was now holding out to her. It was heavy, yellowish parchment, addressed to her at Malfoy Manor in green ink. Turning it over she saw the wax seal bearing the Hogwarts coat of arms. She broke the seal and opened it to read,

__

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Malfoy

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to your particular circumstances some special arrangements must be made. When you reach the school, you will cross the lake with the first years. You will also be sorted with them. When your House has been determined, you will join your fellow sixth year girls in the dormitories.

I have reviewed the curriculum of your previous educational institution and found it adequate for you to continue to the sixth year. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Cat read the letter with relief, one of her fears was that she would have to be held back because of differing education. She then moved on to the second page which read:

__

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

__

Sixth year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set Books

__

(It has been determined that your current text books will, for the most part be sufficient, the following will be required, however)

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) _by Miranda Goshawk_

Advance Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

Advanced Defensive Magic: Theory and Practice _by Alden Morris_

Other Equipment

__

Please ensure you have all of these items

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

Cat folded the letters back up and returned them to their envelope. The only things she needed were new robes, as hers definitely wouldn't be warm enough for a Scottish winter, and the three books in the list.

"Get whatever you need now, we'll be leaving in 10 minutes." Narcissa rose from her seat and walked off in the direction of her bedroom, as did Draco. Cat went to her room, spending just enough time there to grab her money bag, which she tied to the rope belt at her waist, and her wand, which she slipped up her right sleeve. She met her aunt and cousin in the family room in front of the large fireplace. "We'll be flooing to The Leaky Cauldron. Here take a pinch." Cat reached out and took some powder between her fingers. Draco went first, followed by Cat and finally Narcissa. Cat arrived in the pub shortly after Draco to find him lying on the floor, covered in soot. Holding back a snicker, she dusted off her own robes and moved out of her Aunt's way. When all she arrived, Narcissa performed a cleaning charm on her son and the little group started towards the back door. When the arch to Diagon Alley was opened, Cat watched in an awe that she tried her best to hide. There were a few places like this in Italy, Cat knew, but there weren't any near Firenze, where she had lived and they'd ordered all her school things by mail, except for her wand, which they'd gotten custom made by a little known wand maker in San Lorenzo. When she'd gone in to the shop, the proprietor Mr. Floccari, had asked her to look at the various pieces of wood and core ingredients that he'd laid out for her and told her to pick out the ones she felt a connection with. She'd run her fingers over each piece of wood until she got to a long piece of rowan wood. It had felt smooth and soft under her fingers and she'd gotten a good feeling from it. She'd then made her way over to the core ingredients, passing buy the softly shining unicorn hairs and fiery-coloured phoenix feathers. When she first set eyes upon the beautiful silver feathers labelled _Occamy Feathers_ she'd known exactly what was going into the core of her wand.

"Hello....Earth to Caterina!" The sound of Draco's mocking voice cut through Cat's reverie. She shook her head to dispel the memories and looked at her cousin.

"What?" She snapped angrily.

"Mum just left to do her own shopping and she said to stick together. And regardless of your intentions, I'm not going to stand around here all day. Let's get going."

Cat scowled at her cousin but motioned for him to lead the way.

"We'll get your stuff first, so what do you need?" Draco asked in a voice that was uncharacteristically kind. Well....not as sarcastic as usual anyway.

"I just need robes and books."

"Good, then we can get this over with quickly. We'll go to Madam Malkin's first. This way." He stepped out into the crowd, followed closely by Cat, who didn't want to get lost.

A few minutes later Cat was standing on a stool, a well-dressed witch bustling around her with wand and measuring tape. When she was fitted, the witch magicked up two more sets of robes and a cloak, and found her a hat. Cat paid for her uniform and she and Draco made to leave the shop. On the way to the exit, Draco stopped short, staring at three kids who'd just walked in. The one in the lead and the only girl was speaking to her two companions, her voice clearly audible, "I've grown some so Mum and Dad gave me some money to get new robes. It shouldn't take a minute. Oh Ron, don't give me that loo-" She stopped mid-sentence when her eyes fell on Draco and Cat. Teh two boys stepped in front of the girl, the tall redhead with fists balled tight, "What're you doing here Malfoy?" He growled through gritted teeth.

Draco stood up straight, managing somehow to look down his nose at the much taller boy, "I should think that would be obvious Weasley. We are in a robe shop after all. Or didn't you see the sign?"

The red-haired boy's ears turned pink and he growled under his breath. He looked as if he wanted to attack Draco but the brown-haired girl laid a hand on his arm, restraining him.

"Come on Ron, he's not worth it. Just let it go." She said quietly.

Cat watched this exchange with some amusement from her position just behind Draco until she noticed the black-haired boy looking at her with what was clearly a certain guarded curiosity. She wondered silently at the deep sadness she could see in his green eyes. Meanwhile, Draco and the tall boy continued to glare daggers at each other until Cat decided to interrupt, "If looks could kill... Come on Draco, we still need to get out books." She finally managed to drag her cousin outside, making sure to stay between him and the tall Ron-character.

***

Once Malfoy and his companion and left, Hermione turned on Ron, "Ron you can't let him get to you like that. You just make it easier for him." It was about the thousandth time she'd said it but he still didn't seem to want to listen to her.

"I know Hermione, it's just that he makes me so mad! And you heard what he said to Harry at the end of last year! He wants Harry dead and thinks he's just the man for the job. He needs to be taken down a few pegs."

"Well you're not helping anything by giving him cannon fodder, are you?"

This was the point where Harry generally tuned his two best friends out. They'd been having the same argument, essentially, since their first year. Instead, Harry turned his mind to the girl who had been with Malfoy. He wondered idly who she was. A relative perhaps? Family friend? Malfoy's girlfriend? Harry shuddered at the thought and decided not to follow that line of thinking. He tuned back into reality to see Hermione having her robes fitted while Ron sat in a chair off to the side, reading a magazine. He looked up and saw Harry, "Oi! Harry, what're you doing?" For Harry was still standing in the entrance seemingly starring off into space. Harry could feel his cheeks burning as he rushed over to sit beside Ron, "I was, er, just thinking."

"Right, well, ok, I guess." Ron gave him a doubtful glance but turned back to his magazine. Finally Hermione's robes were finished and they left to meet up with the Weasleys.

***

"What was that all about?" Cat inquired curiously of her cousin once back on the street.

"That was Harry Potter and his little band. I hate them and they hate me. And I wouldn't have it any other way." He grinned maliciously. Almost immediately the grin faded however to be replaced with a malevolent scowl, "He's the reason my father's in prison and he's going to pay."

Cat decided not to reply to this comment, instead taking Draco's brooding silence as an opportunity to look around. She tried to make her actions as subtle as possible, she didn't want to look like a tourist after all.

Finally Draco looked up gesturing vaguely towards a shop to their right, "There, Flourish and Blotts, book store." Cat allowed Draco to lead the way inside. Getting their books was relatively eventless and they left the shop a short time latter.

Back on the street, Draco reverted to sullen silence evidently still thinking about revenge. Meanwhile, a brightly painted sign across the street has caught Cat's eye. 'Magical Menagerie' it read and it got Cat thinking. _Maybe I should get an owl. I could send letters to my friends back home._ Nodding to herself, she turned back to her cousin. "I'm just going to look in there. I'll be right back."

Draco nodded absently and sat down on a bench to wait. Cat crossed the street and entered the shop, looking around curiously. She spotted several cages across one wall holding owls of every size, shape and colour. She walked over to examine them a little more closely but decided none was for her. Seeing the proprietor of the shop standing a little ways away, cleaning a cage, she beckoned her over. "Excuse me ma'am, but do you have any other owls?"

"Of course my dear, we keep the rarer breeds down that aisle there, here I'll show you." Cat started to follow the woman when a little ball of blue-grey fur tumbled out of a basket to her left. Cat bent down to discover it was a kitten. Part of it's ear was missing and a bit of blood trickled down the side of it's head.

"Hello little one." Cat cooed as she picked up the little scrap. It hissed a bit at first but seemed to decide she wasn't a threat and settled for watching her out of bright blue eyes. "Bit of a fighter aren't you?" She smiled slightly than turned to the saleswoman, "You know what, forget the owl. I'll take this cat." The woman looked a little disappointed by the fact that a cat costs much less than an owl, until Cat pointed out that she'd also need some cat food and a carrier for her new pet, "Is it a boy or a girl, if you could tell me?"

"Male. You may want to watch him around other cats, he's a bit aggressive." Cat smiled and nodded, then paid for her new acquisitions.

When she met her cousin outside he seemed to have finally come out of his trance, "What is that?" he exclaimed.

"It's a cat, or have you gone as blind as Big Red from the robe shop?"

"Very funny. Why'd you buy a cat? What's its name?"

"It's my money Draco, I'll spend it how I like. And his name....his name is Marco."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Onto the Train

The morning of September 1st dawned bleak and wet. Cat was ecstatic. She absolutely loved rain, especially in a thunderstorm. She looked up at the iron-grey clouds which promised just such a storm this night. Her thoughts were damped slightly by the realization that she'd be stuck indoors when the storm hit. _ Ah well, maybe I'll be able to sneak outside at some point._ Cat turned from the beautiful view and walked over to her open trunk. She'd decided to wear the skirt and shirt part of her uniform into muggle London as it would look like any muggle school uniform. An added benefit was that she wouldn't have to worry about changing on the train when just about anyone could walk in on her. The thought gave her the shivers. This way she'd just have to put her robes on over top and she'd be ready.

After dressing and French-braiding her hair, she finished packing up her trunk and locked it with her ring-key. She then picked up the cat carrier she'd bought for Marco, who was curled up asleep inside and walked down the stairs and out side to the waiting car that Aunt Narcissa had rented to travel into London. Moments later, a little pop announced the arrival of the house elf with her trunk, which was stuffed into the back next to Draco's. The three Malfoy's packed into the sleek black car and set off for King's Cross station.

***

With her trunk on a trolley, she followed her aunt and cousin through the train station until they reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Utterly bewildered, Cat waited for her cousin to take the lead. Which he did. By walking into a wall. No, wait, through a wall. Right, well _that_ makes perfect sense. Cat shrugged her shoulders and decided she had nothing to lose but her dignity and pointed her trolley towards the wall where her cousin had just disappeared. Although she'd never admit, Cat closed her eyes as she was about to pass her body into the wall, snapping them back open as soon as she'd realized she hadn't injured herself. The scene before her would have made her jaw drop in awe if she had less self restraint then she did. As it was, her eyes widened marginally as they took in the scarlet steam engine waiting on its tracks, a sign over head said _Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock._ Cat looked around for her cousin and spotted his pale head amongst a group of unpleasant looking characters that must be Junior Death Eaters by the looks of them. Deciding she definitely didn't want to get in with that lot, she went off in search of an empty compartment. They had made it to the station rather early so there were quite a few to choose from. Somewhere near the middle of the train she found a compartment. She carried Marco's carrier inside and set him down gently then returned to her trunk. There she stopped. There was absolutely no way she was going to grunt and heave to get this thing into the overhead. It was beneath her pride. She looked around for Draco to see if he had a few peons that he could let her use but he was no where to be seen.

Cat stood, staring at her trunk for quite some time when a voice spoke up to her right.

"Did you need some help with that?" The speaker was a tall Black boy with a sketchpad under one arm and a quill tucked behind his ear.

"I, er, sure. Yes, thanks." Cat spoke hesitantly, despite her cold demeanour, she was actually quite shy around strangers.

"Right then, if you could just grab one end, and I'll take the other?" He asked as he bent down to grab the side handle. Cat went to the other end and together, the two managed to get the trunk into the compartment and tucked up in the overhead. "Good. Now you can help me with mine!" The boy added with a grin. This wasn't quite what Cat had expected, but she supposed she did owe him that much. She nodded and followed him to where his trunk sat, a short distance away. It wasn't until they'd gotten the trunk up and settled that Cat realized that they were back in the compartment she'd chosen specifically for its vacancy. _Right, well, it's not as if I have to talk to him._ She sat down beside the window, and opened the door of Marco's carrier. He hissed at little at first, probably thinking she was going to put some more goop on his ear, but padded cautiously into the compartment and looked around. Finally, it seemed, he decided there was no danger and started pawing at Cat's leg. She scooped him up and put him down on her lap, where he proceeded to curl up in a ball and started purring. Cat stroked his silky fur absently as she stared out the window at all the kids, saying good-bye to their parents, receiving hugs and well wishes. That sort of thing would never have happened with her parents, but they would have brought her to the station, and seen her off. A tear escaped her eye but she angrily brushed it away.

"You alright?" The voice startled her, but she then realized the boy hadn't left the compartment, and he was now staring at her with concern in his dark eyes.

"Fine. Just fine." She turned to look back out the window, trying to ignore his gaze.

"My name's Dean. Dean Thomas. What's yours if you don't mind me asking?"

Cat looked at him sharply, it was at this point that she realized that, at least for the duration of the train trip, she could let her guard down. So long as her cousin didn't happen along, she could have a few hours of blissful normalcy, of being something other than a Malfoy. When the time came and the students found out her name, then she could put her cold mask back on. Cold Cat wouldn't care that she'd been found out in a lie, or that she might have hurt some people in the process. At least not on the surface. But any guilt she might feel could be suppressed with ease. She had practice at that. "Cat...er, Mallet. Cat Mallet.

"Good to meet you Cat Mallet." He grinned and held out a hand. Cat shook it hesitantly and smiled a little, inwardly cringing at the name she'd chosen. In an effort to change the subject, Cat pointed toward the sketchpad under his arm. "You draw?"

"A bit. Mostly just sketch work. Would... would you like to see?" Cat grinned at the way he turned so suddenly shy, and nodded in response to his question. He opened the book and passed it over to her. Cat took it, careful not to dislodge Marco in the process. The first picture was a sketch of the train, with students frozen in mid-step, scattered in front. She turned several pages to find pictures of dragons and lions, of people flying on broomsticks in a game of quidditch, of landscapes and seascapes and all manner of other things. When she got to the last page, she was shocked to find a sketch of what might be herself, if she were that pretty, standing, hands on hips, glaring down at a trunk. She looked up at Dean, honey-coloured eyes questioning,

"Is, is this me?" He nodded, eyes downcast, embarrassment in every line of his body. "It's amazing." She smiled slightly and closed the book, handing it back to the boy.

"Erm, nice cat. What's it's name?" It was apparently Dean's turn to change the subject.

"His name's Marco. It's an Italian name, mean's 'warrior.' It fits him quite well when he wants it to."

"Italian? Are you from Italy?" He inquired.

"Originally, yes. My father was born in England, he moved to Italy and met my mom there. I was the fortunate result. What about you?" Cat replied, surprised to find herself actually interested.

"English, born and raised." He grinned proudly.

The rest of the trip was spent in a similar manner. Cat found talking to Dean to be natural, which was a new experience for her. Most of the boys at her old school either, didn't give her the time of day, being much to involved in their self-image as suave Italian men, or they were after her for her money and her powerful name. Occasionally, one of Dean's friends would pop in to say hello. He'd introduce each to Cat who'd insist that they needn't add the Mallet on the end. At one point, the tall redheaded boy from Diagon Alley came in, gave Dean's hand a shake saying something along the lines of an apology and then left, ears blending with his hair. Bemused, Cat asked, "What was that about?"

"Oh, that was just Ron. He was a bit miffed with me at the end of last year and when I visited in the summer because I was dating his little sister. Now that we've split though, it's all friendly again." He grinned a bit and they went back to the conversation they'd been having, comparing her old school with Dean's experience of Hogwarts.

When they'd finally reached the end of the trip, Cat put Marco back in his carrier and made to start pulling down her trunk, but Dean stopped her informing her that it would all be taken care of for them. Cat nodded, leaving Marco reluctantly and they stepped off the train.

"It said on my letter that I was to cross the lake with the first years, whatever that means." Cat looked at Dean inquiringly.

"Right then, it's Hagrid you want. Over there, can't miss him as he's about 10 feet tall. Guess I'll see you at dinner then." Cat nodded and made her way over to the tall, hairy man at the end of the platform who she could now hear was calling "Firs' years! Over here!" Cat joined the group of students, not quite believing that she'd been that young once. The huge man looked at her, his black eyes unreadable as the last of the first years gathered around. "Right this way. Follow me." 

He lead the way down a dark and slippery path. The first years were huddled into small groups, squeezing as closely together as they could on the narrow path. Cat brought up the rear, feeling quite alone, but finding that she didn't mind it much.

"We'll just be goin' round this bend here, an' yeh'll get yer fir's sight o'Hogwarts," Hagrid called from up ahead. Cat could hear the 'oooh's' and 'ahhh's' of the first years as group by group, they each got their first view of the castle. 

Finally, Cat made her way into the open area just on the edge of great black lake. Atop a high mountain on the opposite side, a huge castle sat, its turrets and towers barely discernable against the cloudy sky. Lights glimmered here and there, like patches of stars.

"Four to a boat! Everybody in!" Hagrid called, pointing towards a group of little boats bobbing gently in the wind swept water. Cat got into a boat with a group of three shivering first years. When each boat was filled and no students were left ashore, Hagrid called out a great "FORWARD!" and the boats moved off, all at once, gliding across the lake, occasionally buffered by a wavelet. "Heads down!"

Hagrid was bent practically double as they sailed under the cliff on the castle side of the lake, through a current of ivy and down a dark tunnel until they reached a little under-ground dock. Everyone piled out of the boats, Hagrid did a head count, then he lead them up a passageway in the rock, coming out at last on a vast green lawn, in the shadow of the castle. Up a flight of stone stairs they walked and gathered around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid knocked three times on the castle door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Sortings and Surprises

The door swung smoothly open to reveal a tall, older witch in green robes, black hair held back in a tight, neat bun, eyes stern behind square spectacles.

Hagrid inclined his head to the woman muttering, "Professor," then rushing off through a doorway to the right where the drone of hundreds of young voices emanated into the hall. And speaking of the hall, it was huge, definitely in Cat's top five biggest rooms ever seen list. It was lit with torches, braced along the walls and, looking up, Cat could see that she actually _couldn't_ see the ceiling. Before them, a great marble staircase led to the upper floors.

The professor surveyed the group of first years, her eyes coming to a rest on Cat with that same unreadable expression she'd seen in Hagrid's eyes.

Finally, she motioned for the students to follow her across the stone floor to a smallish room off the hall. They crowded in, Cat hanging back near the door while the professor turned to address them:

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "I am Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses."

At this point, the Professor McGonagall started to describe a bit about the Sorting and the various houses. Cat had already heard all she needed to know from Draco. You put on a hat and it tells you your house based on something in your head. Draco, apparently, was confident that she'd be put in Slytherin, like every Malfoy who had ever attended Hogwarts. Cat certainly hoped not. Slytherin seemed like nothing but a Junior Death Eater factory, from Draco's tales.

The professor finished her little speech and left briefly. She returned to lead the now lined-up students out of the room, across the entrance hall and into the Great Hall.

Cat allowed herself to feel a bit of awe as she took in the thousands of floating candles, the students ranged out at four long tables and finally the ceiling which seemed to open right onto the sky. Cat could tell that it must be some kind of illusion for the rain, which had been falling steadily since that morning, stopped several feet above her head. Finally, Cat looked up to the head table in the centre of which sat the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He was old, no doubt about that, Cat thought, _look at that beard. _But his eyes told a different story.

Professor McGonagall was now placing a three-legged stool in front of the line of first years, on top of which she placed a patched and frayed Wizard's hat. _I've got to put _that_ on my head! It's dirty!_

For a moment there was complete silence as everyone in the hall stared at the hat. Suddenly, a rip near its brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat sang:

__

Though I may not be looking great,

You'll have to understand,

I've been around a good long while,

Been passed from hand to hand.

My job here at this School of Craft

Is one of great import.

I put the people in their place

My job here is to sort.

Yet before I set right to it

Let us keep this all in mind,

That we must stand united,

Leave what differences you'll find.

Now the Sorting must be done,

The students must be placed,

Come put me on your head,

I'll give your thoughts a taste.

Be you bold and brave of deed,

Or cunning as a snake,

If knowledge is what you most crave,

Or loyalty in your make.

When it seemed the hat had finished, the students broke into mostly enthusiastic applause. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat once the clapping died down and stepped forward.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted," she said. "Alder, Carey!"

As each name was called out and the student to which it belonged was sorted to applause from one table or another, Cat looked around at the students who would be her peers for the next two years. She could see Dean sitting beside his friend, Seamus, smiling at her and waving subtly. She smiled back, trying to impress that image on her brain. She was sure she wouldn't be seeing it directed at her again. Finally, her name was called, "Malfoy, Caterina!"

Cat fixed her eyes on the hat as she walked towards it. She didn't want to see Dean's reaction. Just before she lowered the hat over her eyes, they met with Dumbledore's, seeing a certain curiosity mixed with...was that hope?

The hat lowered, blocking her view and a small voice spoke inside her ear.

"Well, this is new. Ah, but a Malfoy eh? No question there. SLY-!"

"Wait!" She whispered vehemently. "Wait, please, don't judge me for my name. I want to be sorted fairly."

"Fairplay? From a Malfoy? This _is_ new! Alright then, girl. Let's see what's in this head of yours. Well, your certainly bold, and I see a certain courage their too. Nerve, talent for sure. Lot's of independence. I can't believe I'm doing this but...GRYFFINDOR!"

Cat smiled slightly, then composed her mask before removing the hat. The first thing she saw was Dumbledore's face looking strangely content. She then turned to take in Draco's expression of shock, visible even from her vantage point. She allowed herself a small smirk as she walked quickly to the Gryffindor table. The smirk melted when she saw Dean, eyes downcast, his friend Seamus glaring at her. She sat down at the very end of the table near a couple of first years. _Well, no one ever said being a revolutionary was a pleasant task. Nor a popular one._ The thought was entirely unreassuring.

Cat's thoughts were interrupted as Professor Dumbledore stood, commanding the attention of every student in the hall. His twinkling blue eyes surveyed all before him,

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As most of you know, the Ministry of Magic has now officially acknowledged the return of Lord Voldemort." He continued, seemingly unaware as most of the student body flinched, "Know also that while you remain within the walls of Hogwarts, you are safe. As such, visits to Hogsmeade village will be cancelled. I realize that many of you will be disappointed at this, but after much deliberation, it has been decided that your safety was just a smidge more important," He smiled slightly at that. "Also, as usual, the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden, and severe punishments will be given out to those who transgress this rule. I would also like to welcome the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody, who, you may rest assured, I have made absolutely sure is really Mr. Moody. That said, let the feast begin." Dumbledore resumed his seat as food appeared on the plates before them. Some, indeed, most of the foods were quite foreign to Cat but she decided to throw caution to the wind and try everything. Cat ate in silence, as the first years around her chatted and got to know each other. Occasionally one would look at her curiously but she ignored them, concentrating instead on her dinner. Finally, just as Cat was about to sample some sweet looking substance that sat before her, one of the first years turned to her, apparently nervous, judging by the way he kept looking back at his fellows,

"Er, excuse me, but we were all just wondering...I mean to say, why aren't you with the rest of the older students? If you don't mind... I, er, don't mean to be rude or anything," the young boy gulped slightly, looking slightly afraid. Cat thought about how she should answer this question. She could be a typical Malfoy and tell him to shut his trap. But then, if that was what she really wanted, why hadn't she just let the Hat put her in Slytherin? The answer of course, was that she didn't want to be a typical Malfoy. She saw no attraction in being a Death Eater, having witnessed to many times her parents coming home after being punished for their failures in Voldemort's service. She'd kept up her cold demeanour while at Malfoy Manor to allay any suspicions from her aunt and cousin. She certainly didn't need them knowing that she didn't share their beliefs, not while she was required to live under their roof. But now she was at Hogwarts. Things could be different here. Granted, Draco was here, and would probably be keeping an eye on her, especially now that she wasn't in Slytherin. But, maybe, she should just ignore Draco. By the time the end of the year came around, she'd have inherited all of her family's wealth as she'd be seventeen. She could easily live in the old house, or sell it and find herself something smaller and closer to Hogwarts. It was this last that decided her. She could be totally independent of her family, and of the prospect of joining Voldemort. Finally, she turned back to the questioning boy, who was starting to look sick with apprehension, and smiled.

"The truth is, I don't really know any of them. Well, I do sort of know one of them, but I don't think he wants to be my friend any more."

Emboldened by her answer, he perked up and the sick look disappeared from his features, "Why?"

"Because I'm a Malfoy, and they think that automatically means I'm not a very good person. My family is sort of notorious for being....bad. What's your name, kid?"

"Clayton Swett. What's yours?"

"Caterina. Call me Cat though. Well, what about the rest of you?" The rest of the first years who had been looking at Clayton with a sort of awe on their small faces now started to sit up and introduce themselves. Cat was pleasantly surprised by the total lack of prejudice that they presented her with. She knew it would be spoiled soon enough but she revelled in it for now.

***

"Come on, mate, let it go. You barely even knew the girl, it's no great loss really. I mean, she's a _Malfoy, _for goodness sake." Dean looked up at his best friend, Seamus, as he tried to comfort him. He shook his head and continued to absently put food into his mouth. He didn't really want to talk about it with Seamus. He didn't understand. He'd been lied too. She'd claimed to be someone she was not, and Dean was left wondering whether any of what she'd said during the train trip was true. And with her being a Malfoy, he wondered idly whether she would even have given him the time of day if she'd known he was a Muggle-born. Then he realized that she must have _known_ he was a Muggle-born, with the way he'd been talking about football and things from home. This thought left him even more confused as he looked down the length of the table where she sat now. He was surprised to see her, a group of first years gathered around her, talking animatedly while they seemed to hang on her every word. _Why couldn't she have been something other than a Malfoy?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special thanks to flying-piggy-123 for reading and reviewing. At least I know someone appreciates my story. :-) I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Fear

By the end of the feast, Cat was feeling quite full and sleepy. When the prefects came to gather up the first years and lead them to the dormitories, Cat recognized them as two of the trio from the robe shop. She stood up to join them as she also didn't know her way. The tall red-haired boy looked at her with an expression of disdain, then turned to the assembled first years. "Well, my name's Ron and this is Hermione. We are the Gryffindor prefects. If you have any problems or questions, feel free to come to us. Two more people, Cat noticed, were standing just behind them. Hermione turned to them now.

"This is Alice and Bert. They're the newest Gryffindor prefects, you can also talk to them. Right, well, as I'm sure you're all quite tired, we'll head to the dorms. This way."

The four prefects turned and led the group out of the Great Hall. Cat lost track of all the corridors they went down, and twists and turns they'd made. She distinctly remembered climbing seven flights of stairs though, her legs were aching. Her old school hadn't been made of so many stories. Finally, they came to a large portrait of a woman in a pink dress. Confused, Cat turned her gaze to the prefects. Hermione turned around and addressed the first years.

"This is the door to Gryffindor Tower. The password is "Prosperitus" remember that." Hermione turned back to the portrait and repeated the password. It opened to reveal a round opening in the wall. Cat followed as the first years stepped through the portrait hole. Inside she found a comfortable looking room with a large fireplace, armchairs and tables. It was lit by torches along the wall and the decorations had a distinctly red theme. Across from the entrance she could make out two sets of stairs, which the prefects were now heading towards. _ Oh no, not _more_ stairs!_ The prefects stopped at the base of the stairs and Hermione again turned to the first years.

"These lead to the dormitories. The boy's dormitories are that way. Boys, Ron and Bert will take you there. Alice and I shall lead the girls." The prefects split up followed by the first years of their genders and lead the way up the stairs. Cat and Hermione waited outside on the landing as Alice showed the first years their room.

"So, I'm not sure what year your in, I don't really know..." Hermione began hesitantly. Cat looked at her, and smiled slightly, though she doubted Hermione could see her very well in the dim lighting.

"Sixth. In my letter, Professor McGonagall said I was to be rooming with the rest of the sixth year girls."

"Alright. Well, then, I'll just show you. This way." Hermione led her up another couple flights of stairs, which seemed to twine around the tower. She paused at a door with a sign on the front that read 'Sixth Years.' She opened the door and Cat followed her into the room. Looking around, Cat saw four beds, arranged around the wall, pointing inward. The beds were four posters, hung with scarlet curtains and at the foot of each was a trunk. "That one must be yours." Hermione added, pointing towards a bed beside a large window, which had Cat's trunk at its foot. The bed beside her, on the opposite side as the window, was occupied, as was the one beside it. The last bed in the room sat neat and empty. Hermione went to that one and opened her trunk. Cat, who knew a dismissal when she received one, turned towards her new bed and bent to unlock her trunk and pull out her nightshirt. The two girls who were sitting up in their beds looked over towards where Cat was crouching.

"Hello," They greeted in unison. They smiled at each other then the one closest, a girl with long dark hair in a braid continued, "I'm Parvati Patil, and that's Lavender Brown. You're Caterina Malfoy, right?"

Cat nodded smiling, "Right, but call me Cat."

Parvati nodded and Lavender spoke up, "Are you, by chance, related to Draco Malfoy?"

"I am, by most unfortunate accident of birth. He's my cousin." During this discussion, Cat noticed that Marco had awoken and was now pawing at his carrier door and mewing loudly. She opened the door and he came bounding out, tumbling lightly across the floor and then pouncing into Cat's lap. She stroked his silky fur as he curled up in her lap.

"Oh! Isn't he just the sweetest thing!" Lavender and Parvati rushed over, cooing.

"Watch out, he's a bit aggressive." Cat warned as Marco let out a hiss. "But I think he's all bark.... er, hiss." She laughed as the kitten started to sniff at Lavenders fingers. Cat cast a glance in Hermiones direction, but she seemed to be sleeping. _Which, _she thought_, isn't a bad idea. I'm exhausted. _She left Marco in the two girls' hands and went into the little side bathroom to change into her nightshirt. By the time she came back, Marco was curled up on her bed and Parvati and Lavender were climbing into theirs. Cat walked over to the large window next to her bed, and looked out. It was now rather dark, the other girls having blown out their beside candles. Rain was still pouring down, splattering against the window. She thought about going outside, just for a bit, but the prospect of having to climb back up all those stairs convinced her not to. Instead she climbed back into bed. Cat pulled the curtains of her four poster around her, leaving a small crack so that she could blow out the candle in a moment. First she had to equip herself properly. She'd never admit it, but Cat was petrified of the dark. Not the night, for the stars and the moon or the light that even clouds sometimes cast were reassuring. No, what Cat was afraid of was complete and utter darkness, without any trace of light. Like it would be once she pulled the curtains totally closed and the light of the candle was gone. Cat reached down the front of her nightdress to the amulet she kept there, hanging on a chain around her neck. It was a small stone, circular, about an inch across and half an inch thick. By day, it was pure and solid black, but when all trace of light went out, it glowed like a piece of a star. She pulled it out of her shirt, leaned over and blew out her candle, and pulled her curtains closed. As she lay down, Marco curling up beside her head, she thought over her day and the people she'd met so far. _Seems like Parvati and Lavender are nice enough. Hermione may take a little more to win over. But then, she is friends with Harry Potter so she's probably had nothing but grief from Draco. It's going to take a lot of work to get my name clean._

***

The next morning, Cat woke to the sounds of her dorm mates moving around, getting ready for class. She wasn't usually a late sleeper but she figured all the food from the feast the night before must have knocked her right out. When she finally roused herself, she looked around to see Lavender digging through her trunk, apparently looking for something and Parvati brushing out that long dark hair of hers. Hermione was no where to be seen. Cat got herself and dressed and groomed, french-braiding her hair, as was her habit. She looked over towards Lavender, who apparently had found what she was looking for. She wasn't sure yet whether she should consider Lavender and Parvati her friends. They were certainly nice to her, but she didn't want to intrude upon their close friendship. The two girls were just about out the door when Parvati turned around,

"You coming Cat? You'll miss breakfast if you don't hurry."

"Oh, yes, I'm ready. Lead the way." The three girls walked down the stairs, Cat listening in as the other two talked about some boy from Ravenclaw, who they evidently thought was quite good-looking. At the bottom of the stairs, Cat watched as Dean emerged from the boys stair. He was approaching Parvati and Lavender when he saw Cat and changed direction. Eyes downcast once again, he headed towards the portrait hole.

"What was that all about?" Lavender inquired, but received no answer. The three girls continued to the Great Hall where they ate breakfast and the prefects handed out their class schedules.

"Oh, _no!_ How could they give us Potions first thing on a Monday morning? It's not right. Cruel and unusual punishment!" Lavender moaned over her schedule as Cat looked at her own. She had Potions first, then Charms, and Muggle Studies after lunch. She'd decided to take Muggle Studies about the same time that she decided to _not_ be a Slytherin. It would be particularly helpful if she was going to be living on her own next summer. But Potions she rather enjoyed. She liked the way everything could be so precise and measured, or, if you were into experimentation, it could be quite unstructured, but it also required a lot of research and problem-solving. She turned to Lavender, "What's so bad about Potions?"

Lavender's face took on a horrified expression, "Oh, that's right, this'll be your first class here. It's Snape, he's the professor. And he's a slimy little git, always favours the Slytherins, as he's their Head of House. Hates Gryffindors. That's him there sitting beside Professor Dumbledore." She added as she pointed out a man in black robes, with greasy black hair and sallow skin. _Snape.... I know that name from somewhere._ Suddenly, alarm bells went off inside her head, _Death Eater! A Death Eater teaching at Hogwarts!_ She wondered, panicked, how many people knew about this. Draco must certainly, but what about Dumbledore? She'd have to find a way to talk to him. With that thought, and the reassurance that he couldn't possibly do anything in a school full of trained wizards and witches, Cat went back to her breakfast.

***

Walking down a corridor that she had been informed would lead her to the Potions dungeon, Cat noticed that Harry Potter and company were walking about 20 feet behind her. She was alone, having had to go back to the dorms to get her textbook, quills and parchment. Occasionally, Cat would turn her head slightly and notice out of the corner of her eye that the group behind her was whispering and casting furtive glances her way. Making as if to scratch her ear, she slipped her wand forward from its accustomed place up her sleeve. She muttered the hearing-enhancing charm, "_Ascoltare su!_" and focused on the group:

"She's a Malfoy, what's she think she's doing in Gryffindor?" Ron's voice floated clearly to her ear.

"I dunno, Ron, maybe she just asked the Hat to put her there," Harry this time.

"But _why_ would she want to? Oh! Hey, maybe she's been set to spy on you! Maybe You-Know-Who wanted her to get in nice and chummy with you so that he could keep tabs on you." Ron again.

"But Ron, I think he probably knows how Harry feels about Draco, why would he send a Malfoy? Why not someone totally anonymous?" Hermione's practical voice spoke up.

"Ugh, Hermione, don't call him 'Draco,' makes him sound almost human. And we wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about him, now would we?" Ron said, his tone teasing.

"Oh hush Ron, I was only trying to differentiate between the two." Cat smirked at the comment about her cousin, but was left with the thoughts about her being a spy. She supposed it could come across that way. Well, she'd just have to earn their trust somehow. She had a lot of work to do, that was for sure.


End file.
